Band of Zeon
by BandOfZeon
Summary: The story of a Zeon mobile suit group in the One Year War.
1. Chapter 1: Seig Zeon!

**Mobile Suit Gundam: 0079 Side Stories**

**Band of Zeon**

**Prologue**

January 3, UC 0079

The Principality of Zeon launched a surprise attack on the Earth Federation controlled Sides, a mere three seconds after declaring its independence from the Earth Federation. This would later be referred to as the "Three Second Warning".

January 10, UC 0079

The Zeon forces fought for, secured, and attempted to drop the space colony 'Island Iffish' on the Federation's main base in Jaburo, Brazil, but instead, the colony broke apart, one half scattering across the planet causing much destruction, the other half colliding with Sydney, Australia. This action started what was known as the One Week Battle, though in fact, began the One Year War officially.

January 15, UC 0079

The Battle of Loum. Many pilots made names for themselves in this battle, such as Johnny Ridden, Shinn Matsunaga, and Char Aznable. Federation forces suffered heavy casualties, and due to this, the Earth Federation decided to begin production on their own mobile suits.

February 15, UC 0079

The formation of the 23rd Mobile Assault Infantry, under the command of General Darrel F. Heisenberg. The 23rd would have four companies: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta. Each company would hold four platoons.

March 1, UC 0079

Drop Operations for Earth begin under the command of Garma Zabi. 23rd held for Middle East Drop Operations—scheduled for March 10th, UC 0079.

**Chapter One: Seig Zeon!**

March 4, UC 0079

_This party is rather dull, _Ensign Kain Blackbyrne mulls to himself as he swishes about a pressed scotch on the rocks. _It's been nothing but high-class, and it feels like they're getting ready to drop some really bad news... This isn't comforting at all._

The Ensign was brought out of his thoughts by someone bumping into him. He turns, rather aggravated at the clumsiness of another person—though his anger quickly subsided when he saw the lovely woman dressed in white standing before him.

"Oh, are you all right, milady?" His chivalrous tone could only have been matched by his elegant demeanor and his smooth voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," she mouthed, a soft, silky voice meeting his ears. "I do hope I did not inconvenience you..."

"No," he replies quickly, "no inconvenience, simply an accident." He smiles, reaching out a white gloved hand to the beautiful woman. "Ensign Kain Blackbyrne, reserve Conscon Fleet Platoon Commander."

"..." She did not reply, but took his hand. He quickly responded:  
"Do you not have a name?"  
"Just call me Misa..." She smiled a little, though her identity was still under speculation by the Ensign.

"What brings you to the Officer's lounge, Misa? Do you know anyone here?" He looks around a bit, thinking she was one of the Admiral's daughters or something. She nods in response, and points at him. "Me? How do you know me?"

"I've been watching you for quite some time, Kain," she spoke rather stoically, "your resolve impresses me, so I've decided I must walk beside you down the road you've chosen. I will warn you—choosing to deny me will spell certain death for you."

"What?" He obviously did not understand. Assuming she was joking, he replies, "If you're asking to join my unit, I will see what I can do, but threats won't get you anywhere."

"Interesting," she muses on, "you actually want me to join your cause? Never has someone invited me to join them before."

"Invited? I guess you could say that..." The Zeon soldier shrugs, turning to the door. "But why the sudden interest in me? I don't even know you."

"Ah, but I know you, and I know I want to stand by your side until the end." She grabbed a hold of his hand, and began pulling him to the elevator. "Come, show me to your room."

_What an odd girl,_ Kain thought, _Not even one date I've taken her on, and she's trying to get me to take her home? Wait! I'm not even dating her!_

Somehow, though, they ended up in his apartment, given to him by Zeon for when he was back home in Side 3. However, Kain was not going to give in to whatever plan she had in mind, and decided that he was going to shower.

"I'll be gone for about five to ten minutes, just sit there and hang out. Order a pizza or something, just don't get into anything."

Not two minutes after he was undressed and in the shower, the sound of the door opening and her voice:  
"Kain, I've come to bathe."

March 5, UC 0079

The officer was already up and getting dressed when Misa finally got up.

"So you're just gonna walk out on me without saying goodbye?" The sheets slipped, releaving one of her voluptuous breasts.

"I have work, you know. And they need me down at the auditorium today, I'm supposed to be getting my orders. I think they'll be sending me to Solomon with the rest of the Conscon Fleet. You can come if you'd like." Ensign Blackbyrne buttoned up his top, while carrying on his conversation.

"Wouldn't I just get in the way?" She sounded kind of downcast, as if she wanted to come along, deep inside.

"I don't see how you could, it's simply announcements."

"Do... Do you really want me to come?" Her voice changed to a hopeful tone, causing Kain's mind to be made up.

"Sure. Just make sure you're dressed and ready to go."

Well, she _did _get dressed, but she wore one of his shirts, which was rather baggy on her, and a pair of shorts. Not anything really presentable for this sort of event, but he wasn't about to turn her away. As soon as they entered, they were directed backstage, where the Ensign was to go up onto the stage and accept his orders from the Commandant. A moment or two of them talking, a crisp salute from the Ensign, followed by a dismissal salute from the Commandant, and the Ensign returned to Misa.

"So, how'd it go?" Her voice, while rather mellow, had hints of curiosity and excitement to it. Her words were met by a grave-faced Kain.

"They've transferred me... To the 23rd Mobile Assault Infantry."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Misa's tone turned from slightly excited to worried.

"It means," he takes a deep breath, a look of fright on his face, "a shorter life expectancy."

It was nearing the end of the day, and the stress of the upcoming transfer was weighing heavily down upon Ensign Blackbyrne. "I need a drink," he mutters, melancholic, as he turns toward the bar. Misa stops him, shaking her head.  
"No, you go back to the apartment, I'll get you something." Deep down, he was glad she could tell that he was in such a stressful situation, and did not argue as he headed back to the room. By the time Misa got back, Kain was at his desk, shirt undone, hair askew, and open folders strewn across the tabletop, with its contents scattered about in an organization only Kain knew of.

"I got us some wine," she whispers, retrieving a dark red liquid from her bag, but Kain shook his head.

"I don't drink wine, unless it's at a party, where there's nothing else. I will be fine with my scotch, thank you." His voice was slightly harsh, and immediately after realizing this, he continues: "Though I do appreciate it, Misa."

Hours passed, and the only noise coming from the Zeon officer was the occasional shuffling of papers. Misa couldn't stand it. She approached him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, and pulled him close. "Come, let's lie down."

He sighs, and follows her to the bed, where they got under the covers and lay in each other's arms, while Misa tried to comfort him. However comfortable he got, his mind still raced. He had never killed anyone—and as a matter of fact, he had only graduated from the Military Academy months ago! Now that he was being put on the front lines, he had absolutely no idea about what was going to happen, and with the high mortality rate of this war so far, it was hard to keep a calm mind.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes... Yes I am."


	2. Chapter 2: Egypt Drop

**Chapter Two: Egypt Drop**

March 7, UC 0079

Kain and Misa stood in the waiting area of Deck 3, where the _Soaring Valkyrie_, General Heisenberg's Musai, had just docked. It was a few minutes wait, before the General himself walked into the room from the loading platform. Ensign Kain snapped a crisp salute, and was almost immediately replied to with "At ease" from the General. Instead, the CO for the 23rd Mobile Assault Infantry shook his hand.

"Good to meet you, son," he greeted the Ensign, "It's good to know my unit is finally coming together. Now, while we are on our way to Luna II, I would like to pass on to you the plans for the Middle Eastern Drop Operations."

Kain nods and responds quickly: "Yes, sir. I do have a request," he gestures to Misa, whom looked like she had nothing to do whatsoever with being out in public like this, "I want her to come with us."

"Ensign, you _do_ know that if something were to happen to us, she would be in danger as well, right?" The General looked rather concerned, "And this is obviously a civilian, as she is not wearing a military uniform."

"She is my—my personal—my student." It was a feeble scramble for words, and he was almost sure the General wouldn't buy it.

"Regardless of who she is, Ensign, she will need to sign a waiver, ensuring that traveling with us is her choice, and that if harm comes to her, we are not explicitly liable for her protection." He glanced over at the woman, adding: "Legal reasons, ma'am, nothing personal."

Kain nods, "She'll fill out the paperwork when we board the Musai."

Later that night, Kain and Misa were in the cabin assigned to the Ensign, talking to one another.

"Are you okay, Misa?" He lay on the cot provided, looking up at the woman.

"I... I have a bad feeling, Kain. I think something is going to happen..." She sat down on the cot and leaned on him.

"Well, of course something is going to happen, Misa, we're jumping in the middle of a war." He wraps an arm around her, smiling a little. "But we'll get through it, I promise you-"

A knock at the door, followed by: "Petty Officer Jenkins, reporting!"

"Enter, Petty Officer."

A man, roughly five and a half feet tall, with tanned skin and frizzy hair stood before the Ensign, saluting. Kain returned the salute, and spoke.

"What is the matter, Petty Officer?"

"O-oh, nothing, sir, I just came here to say I was in your platoon... I wanted to see who the new CO was, sir!"

"Jenkins, was it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You're in 1st Platoon, right?"

"Sir!"

"When we get to Luna II, tell your PG to have my Platoon lined up and waiting. Not only will I be passing, but your Brigade CO will be passing as well."

"Yes, sir!"

"Go on, Petty Officer."

Jenkins gave a swift salute, followed by "Carry on," by the Ensign.  
Misa looked over at the officer, and chuckled a little. "Look at you, all serious."

"What are you talking about? I'm always this serious."  
She almost laughed, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're cute when you act all tough."

"...!" Like many things she had done in the past, such as walking in to the shower while it was occupied, this surprised him. "You missed, Misa."

She tilted her head in confusion, only to be met by a soft kiss from the Ensign.

It was going to be a good night—and Kain couldn't have wanted a night with anyone else but her. He wouldn't lie—he had started developing feelings for this woman.

March 8, UC 0079

"Platoon! Atten-SHUN! Present ARMS!" The PG for 1st Platoon performed an about-face, and saluted as the Ensign and the General passed, though both stopped before the platoon, only for the General to give the Ensign a salute, which was almost immediately returned to him. The Ensign then turned to the Platoon.

"At ease," he began, and the entire Platoon went to parade rest. "First Platoon, you will be my pride and joy. You will bravely drop into the Middle East with me, and we will show those Feddie bastards what a _real_ army looks like. Do you understand?"  
"YES SIR!"

"Good men. Now, we have PT in an hour and a half, so I want you all showered and ready to work off those fat rolls you picked up while on leave. Move out!"

March 9, UC 0079

It was the day before the 23rd Mobile Assault Infantry dropped into the Middle East, and the stress in the air could be cut with a knife. Kain had not spoken to his Platoon yet, he was waiting until it was time to do the briefing before he did so, and was spending time with Misa.

"What is going to happen tomorrow?" Misa had her arms wrapped around one of Kain's, her beautiful hair draped about her shoulders, mirror-like eyes studying the Ensign closely.

"Most likely, we will all get our mobile suits into a GAW, and drop into the Operations zone. Each squad has one, since the GAW can only hold about four mobile suits, given you remove the Dopp. Depending on the concentration of the enemy when we drop, we could lose many men, or we could lose few to none. It all depends, dear."  
She shakes his head. "You'll be safe... I'm sure of it." The woman in white leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, smiling a little. "Yeah, I know you will."

The General stood before the entire 23rd Mobile, in front of the schematic layout of the drop zone of Cairo, Egypt. He commanded the attention of the room, and that was more than apparent. The Ensign stood beside the General, listening to his speech.

"Each squad of each Platoon, you will be in your own GAW. There is enough space for four mobile suits in each one, so this is for the best. Now, Alpha Company: you are to drop to the South of Cairo, and proceed North. Bravo, you will land East, and proceed West. Charlie, West to East, and Delta, North to South. This should be a simple battle—like shooting fish in a barrel."

The Ensign stands, as does his Platoon. "First Platoon, I want you in bed at twenty-hundred hours."

"We drop at dawn," the General added, "23rd Mobile! Dismissed!"

March 10, UC 0079

"Misa... I want you to stay here."

"What?!" She slapped him on his cheek, hard. "I told you I was going to stick beside you until the end, and I mean it!"

"I couldn't live with myself if I got you hurt, though, Misa."

Any interjection she had was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Delta Company, First Platoon, begin loading."

Ensign Blackbyrne gets up, ready to go into battle to protect the one he felt so dearly for—but she grabs his hand, and pulls him down, planting a deep, endearing kiss on his lips. "...I'm coming with you, and I don't care _what_ you say."

"GAW carriers nearing destination. All mobile suits, prepare for drop."

Petty Officer First-Class Arcelio Odell felt a lump in his throat. He'd fought in Loum, and barely got out of there alive—now this? He'd be in the heat of the action, much more than picking off stray Feddies in Loum.

"All units, drop in five," Odell swallowed hard, gripping the controls, "four," the Petty Officer grasped the 105mm machine gun, "three," he checked to make sure his bazooka was hooked to his back, and his parachute was secured, "two," all four Zakus in his GAW came online—Petty Officer Third-Class Jenkins to his left, Petty Officer Second-Class Lars in front of him, and Chief Petty Officer Orlando to his diagonal left. "One. All units, drop to the Operations zone."

And with that, his heart was in his throat.

March 10, UC 0079 – 1200 hours

All had gone according to plan—other than the Federation forces having been more concentrated than originally thought. Alpha and Bravo company took most of the damage, while Charlie split off to the east and west to try and push the Feddies back to where Delta was supposed to be coming down from. However, 2nd Platoon of Delta had landed farther south than the plans had intended, 3rd Platoon and 4th Platoon had met up with Alpha and Bravo, and 1st Platoon landed where they were supposed to.

"Orders, sir!" Bullets whizzed by their heads, keeping the entirety of first and second squad pinned down.

"Second squad! Cover us on the left. Third and fourth squad, cover on the right and from above. First squad, on me! We're pushing forward!"

It was as if the Feddies didn't know what hit them, and the Ensign was performing beautifully, even under all of this stress. He had to keep a cool facade, though, to keep his men with high morale. Only one pilot was shot down, by the time the Feddie soldiers and their mobile suits were finished, and to Kain, one is better than his entire Platoon.

"Keep pushing forward, we need to meet up with 2nd Platoon."

"Chief!" Odell opened his cockpit and leapt out, rushing to the fallen, smoking mass of metal and wires that was CPO Orlando's Zaku. The sound of gunfire was distant—first, second, and fourth squad moved further south, to try and regroup with the rest of the 23rd, while third squad stayed back.

"Petty Offi-" Orlando was interrupted by a coughing fit, spitting up a couple ounces of his own blood. "G-get back... To the u-" he coughed a bit more, "unit..."

"Not without you, Chief." He picks up his squad leader, and starts dragging him back to his Zaku—Orlando had lost his left arm completely, as part of the cockpit hatch had collapsed inward on him, severing it completely. He seemed to have broken a few ribs, and Odell knew that his NCO was in no condition to keep battling.

"How's Jenkins, Od-" he grunts in pain, erupting into another coughing fit.

"He... He was killed in action, Chief. The Feddies got him."

"D-damn those F—cough—Feddies..."

To be honest, Odell didn't even know Jenkins—all he knew was that Jenkins wouldn't shut up about his wife and kids back on Side 3, and how they couldn't wait to see him when he got back.

Before he could power up his Zaku, he heard tanks and mobile suits approaching, and hid both himself and the Chief in his cockpit, waiting for them to pass. _I don't know if I'm gonna make it back to the rest of First Platoon... Not with all these Feddies—wait! They won't be expecting an ambush from behind!_

He powers up the Zaku, and, with great concern for the Chief Petty Officer, advances the Federation Forces.

"Ensign! Federation forces on our six!" Kain felt his stomach leap—he had not planned any Federation units would have circled around—that was his miscalculation, and it may have cost his squad—no, his Platoon—their lives.

"All forces! Focus on our twelve and our six! Make your shots count!"

This mission was utter chaos, and the Ensign was not any more comforted, even with Misa in the cockpit with him. In all actuality, it made him less comfortable. He had a weight in his stomach, he felt something bad was going to happen.

And it did.

"Enemy forces advancing!"

"Suppressive fire!"

"Ensign, watch out!"

"Misa—what are you—NO!"

"Ensign!"

Petty Officer Odell saw it all—the Ensign was shot down by the Federation mobile suits. He blacked out—and when he came to, the four mobile suits and the two tanks were just piles of scrap metal.

"The Ensign, is he...?"

"I don't know," a voice answered him, an unfamiliar voice.

Odell immediately got from his cockpit, calling a medic to his Zaku to handle the Chief Petty Officer, while he went to go check on the Ensign.

The sight he found was not pretty at all.

"Misa," the officer wept, holding the still, bloody figure in his arms, "Misa, Misa... Misa! Wake up, Misa, MIIIIISAAAA!"


End file.
